TouchThe Story
by AutobotStarlight
Summary: Jazz wrote a poem for Prowl. What led him to it, and how did Prowl get it. Prowl/Jazz.


**A/N:** Alright. I finally got the inspiration to write this thing after like months of nothing. It didn't exactly turn out the way I wanted but overall it's okay. Sorry if the end is a little hard to understand, but it was like 12 in the morning so I was a little tired. This is also my first P/J fic.

**Title:** Touch-The Story

**Pairings:** Prowl/Jazz and mentions of Optimus/Elita

**Summary: **Before his death, Jazz wrote a poem to Prowl telling him how much he was missed. This is how the poem was written and how Prowl received it.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Transformers, Jazz would have never died, thus this fic wouldn't have been created. Help would be appreciated and flames will help me make smore's.

* * *

He didn't understand why he continued to sit out here by himself. It seemed to him, he was just always alone. Even when with the others he still felt alone. The creeping little feeling deep within his spark that never left no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it. So when he could he would come here, his little spot on this rock, to just watch the planet below and think.

He knew Optimus didn't really approve of him doing this, but he couldn't stop himself. The others thought he was just restless…but the truth was a little deeper than that.

Jazz was just good at keeping the truth hidden.

So, here he was again, sitting alone, watching the planet spin and the artificial lights coming on and off with the switching of the sun's own light. Jazz turned his head upwards to look at the space beyond, to see the white contrasting with the black, and his mind wandered to his beloved sparkmate. He absent-mindedly placed his hand atop his chasis directly above his spark, and reached out. Once again he met with nothing making his spark ache.

His head dropped back to the cycling planet and he felt a shudder run through his circuits. The non-existent air around him was cold, even though there was nothing but the darkness of space encircling him, trapping him into a black hole of emptiness. This was the truth that never left him, that kept him awake when recharging. He was missing Prowl.

Sure this really wasn't a big deal…the others had sparkmates-except for Bee who was still their little youngling-but he just couldn't let it go. The difference between him and the others was: he hated being alone. Before his attraction and later bonding to Prowl, he had never worried about being alone. But when Prowl came into his life, he then realized that this was what never being alone was like. With that gone, he was a confused and little scared.

Back on Cybertron, he had always had that little reminder that Prowl was there. He had that presence within his own spark to reassure that his love was safe and with him. Of course the fact that they were also able to see each other helped as well, but it was a comfort to feel his Prowl wherever he was; to feel the love he had only for him.

Jazz snorted. _"Guess I was always da more 'motional one in da relationship."_ he thought. _"Prowl would prob'ly be tellin' meh I'm thinkin too much."_ Jazz sighed as he shook his head to clear his processor.

Again he felt that stab of loneliness and again a chill went through his systems. How he longed to feel his lover's gentle caresses and the warmth that came from his lips. How he prayed for the comfort that his lover never denied to give him. How he wished to just be able to feel Prowl again.

His mind went to thinking about the little letter that Optimus had written the other cycle for Elita One and how he had wrote to tell her everything she meant to him. It was for just in case Optimus didn't make it, he wanted his love to know how he felt about her. And before he even realized what he was doing, Jazz pulled out a data pad and started writing. He sat there for a few breems and would continuously stop to think and then move to write again. He stopped for the 

last time and looked down proudly at what he had just written. Feeling satisfied with what he had accomplished, he subspaced his writing and flexed his arms.

Focusing once again on the planet, he noticed an intense beam of light coming from one of the masses of land. "It looks like da Autobot 'signia." He said out loud to the vast emptiness of nothing. He jumped up from his spot and ran back to the Ark.

xxxxxxxxxx

He raced through the streets, dodging the humans all the while trying to locate Megatron. His ultimate goal was to give Sam a little more time to get the cube away from the immediate area.

"_An' I'll do dat wit whatever it takes."_ Jazz thought to himself as finally found what he was looking for.

Transforming in a swirl of silver and black, he brought out his canon and took a shot. It hit its target, but didn't do anything but catch the attention of said target.

Megatron gave Jazz a look that just spelled out his future. Jazz ignored it, praying that this wouldn't end in vain. He shot forward all the time shooting from his canon, until he met up with Megatron and was grabbed.

"_If I'm gonna die, might as well go fightin'." _he thought as Megatron flew to a nearby building top.

"Ya wanna piece of meh!" he shouted once they had reached the top, and he had started shooting again. Megatron gave him a snarl.

"No! I want two!" Megatron growled as his grip increased. Jazz felt this and before he was completely pulled in half, his last thought was of Prowl.

"_At least he won' haveta feel me die."_ he thought. _"Good thing I wrote dat poem for 'im. Even though ya prob'ly can't hear me Prowlers, just wanta say, I love ya an' I always will_." That was the last thing on his processor as Megatron finished pulling and what was left of Jazz, was just two sparking halves of one body. His spark diminished in an instant.

xxxxxxxxxx

He sighed as he finally finished putting Jazz back together in one recognizable piece. He had spent the entire week welding him back together.

"At least you'll look decent when Prowl comes down. Wish there was more I could do for you two." he said as he set down his welder to place his hand on Jazz's arm. "You'll be missed."

Ratchet sighed again and did the last thing that needed to be done before calling this done. He linked up with Jazz's CPU to manually open all of his subspaces. A couple of bombs, a CD he'd found while traveling to meet with the others, a laser rifle, and a…

"A data pad? Since when did Jazz carry data pads around?" asked Ratchet to his trusty wrench lying beside him. As usual, it didn't answer. Ratchet went to the other side of the berth and picked up the pad.

_To Prowl._

Not wanting to interfere with anything, he left the pad alone and headed to his office. He sat the pad down with the other few possessions they could find that belonged to Jazz. They didn't know if they would help or not, considering Prowl would most likely just offline himself like most bonded did when they lost their other half.

Ratchet left his office to go inform Prime of his completion and findings.

xxxxxxxxxx

Halfway through the next week after Ratchet had finished Jazz, the Autobots on Earth received a message from Prowl saying he and his crew were on their way and would arrive within the next couple of days. As overjoyed as they were, Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumblebee were not looking forward to telling Prowl the fate of his beloved.

That Saturday night, the four Autobots and their three human friends sat and waited for the five incoming comrades. Bumblebee was the first to notice the flying fire balls, and within minutes had crashed into the ground of the empty meadow. Ratchet stood to the side waiting for the inevitable moment he knew was soon to come.

The first to rise was Prowl, but just as soon as he stood, he fell onto his knees scratching at his chest plates. Ratchet was by his side in a minute talking to him in their natural language.

**: Ratchet why does my spark hurt? Where is Jazz? :**

**: Prowl…Jazz died in battle with Megatron. We…I couldn't save him. I'm sorry. :**

**: He's…dead? : **

Ratchet didn't answer, but helped Prowl to stand. Prowl reached out with his bond, but was only met with an emptiness…a void, like nothing was ever there.

Off in the background Sam and Mikaela watched in confusion, while Ironhide and Will were off talking to the Twins and Bluestreak. Wheeljack was just staring at Will, fascinated by the simple yet complex life form sitting on 'Hide's shoulder.

"Hey Bee…what's going on?" Sam asked as he looked up at his guardian. Bumblebee just looked back down, sadness etched on his faceplates.

"I don't really know how to explain, but Prowl and Jazz were sparkmates or bonded. When bonded, two Cybertronians merge their sparks together to become two halves of one spark. What one feels, so does the other." He stated as he watched Prime walk to Prowl and Ratchet. "Because of the long separation the two have had, Prowl is only now feeling the effects of Jazz's death. Prowl might not even make it through the night." Bee finished. Sam and Mikaela went back to watching the scene before them.

xxxxxxxxxx

All nine of the Autobots had made it back to the Ark alive, but not well. The three humans were to be staying at the base until the next day to get acquainted with the new 'bots. Prowl had been quiet the entire drive back, and when they had arrived he had asked to see Jazz. While the other seven 'bots headed to what was known as the "rec room", Ratchet led Prowl to his medbay and to the special room where Jazz was kept. Before leaving the two completely alone, Ratchet handed Prowl the box of what was once Jazz's.

"If you need anything just comm me." Ratchet had said quietly before exiting. Prowl didn't even look up.

His hand tentatively reached out to touch Jazz's face, and when he did, all of his barriers came crashing down. His door wings fluttered and shook with such force that they looked like they were about to fall off. And if he could have, he would have been sobbing.

"Jazz…my Jazz…" he cried so low, he almost didn't hear himself. "How am I to live without you?" he asked. Prowl stood there for another breem or so, before he finally started to look through the box that Ratchet had given him.

The first thing he saw was the very first picture the both of them had taken as a couple. They were standing in front of the Iacon base, holding hands with optics only for each other. Prowl allowed a small smile to appear. That night had been one of the best interfaces either of them had experienced. He set it down lightly, before looking again at the box. He saw a couple of CDs that he had picked up from only Primus knew where, his specially built laser rifle, and his extra visor. The last thing to catch his optic was a data pad.

He picked it up and turned it on. What he saw was a poem, and smiled when he saw Jazz's handwriting.

_While sitting on this rock,_

_Called a 'moon' by those below,_

_I write this little poem_

_Needing you to know._

_Out here in the empty void,_

_I think of you nonstop._

_My spark grows sad and lonely,_

_Wishing for your touch._

_We go from world to world,_

_Hoping to find the All Spark._

_But as our search continues on,_

_I hope to find your touch._

_When I dream I feel your body_

_And your hands that caress so nice._

_I feel your lips eat mine,_

_And I hunger for your touch._

_I miss seeing you walk and talk,_

_Miss watching your door wings twitch._

_My berth is cold without you,_

_No warmth without your touch._

_I love it when you smile,_

_Or when you chuckle at my jokes._

_I just hope you'll do it more,_

_As I contemplate your touch._

_My life just has no meaning,_

_If I can't see you at all._

_And I miss the little scraps and cuts,_

_I get when in your touch._

_And so to my loving Prowl,_

_I hope to read this to you._

_And maybe very soon,_

_I'll get to feel your touch._

As he finished reading the poem, his wings were starting to shake again. About to turn off the data pad, he noticed that there was more to it.

_Hey Prowlers,_

_Now, in case I don' make it, I wrote dis for ya ta let ya know how much I love ya and dat ya mean da world ta meh. Sure it's not da greatest, but we both knew I neva was a good writer. I don' know why it came out da way it did, but da whole time we were separated, I missed feelin' ya. Not just physically, but wit our sparks too. I missed knowin' ya were okay or dat ya were around. I especially missed feelin' yer love for meh. Dis prob'ly won' make ya feel any better, as it was s'pposed to be when we got back togeda, but I wanted ya ta see how much ya effected my life. Without ya, I would have never known what love really was. _

_Now, I know yer prob'ly going through dat phase all bond mates go through when the oter one dies, but I want ya ta go on and live yer life Prowl. Ya have ta experience dis new world; so much life and joy. 'Side's da guys need ya and we can't let da Decepticons take out two of da commandin' officers. I don' want ta see ya here until it's truly yer time. I'll be waitin an' I'll wait ferevr…only fer ya. I'll always be wit ya._

_Love ya even after death,_

_Jazz_

Prowl continued to stare at the note that Jazz had written. Then his lips curled into a light smile. He put the pad down with the picture and again looked at Jazz.

"For you, I will go on. I guess I must experience this world for both of us." he said to his love. Prowl grabbed Jazz's hand and brought it up to his cheek plate. "Wait for me. I'll always love you too…my Jazz."

With that, Prowl walked out of the medbay with his picture and pad, knowing that he would be okay and so would his beloved.

From somewhere, Jazz smiled. "I'll be waitin for yer touch."

End.


End file.
